With this type of component mounter, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2006-261325), in order to automatically exchange a rotary head that holds multiple suction nozzles according to the type (size, shape, weight, and so on) of a component to be picked up, the rotary head is held on a head holding section of the component mounter by negative pressure suction force. With the component mounter of patent literature 1, by raising/lowering the head holding section that holds the rotary head during component pickup and mounting operations, a revolving lever on the rotary head that moves based on the raising/lowering of the head holding section is engaged with a lever driving member on the component mounter to revolve the revolving lever such that a suction nozzle is raised/lowered.